


Hate

by KellyJK



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyJK/pseuds/KellyJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon had his hate. He needed nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble and nothing more.

It didn't matter how Theon was trying hard to love Robb, because he couldn't do it. He had all he will never have, he was all he will never be: Theon knew he couldn't love Robb because hate would always won. 

When Theon stared in those beautiful blue eyes he lost himself, tying to remember the reason why a part - he didn't know how big it was - of him wanted Robb Stark dead, a corpse devoured by rats, worms and insects. But, when he closed his eyes and attempting to remember who he was, or he was supposed to be, he couldn't because he was no one. Not a Greyjoy, neither a Stark. No one. It hurt. 

He was able to hate, and hate was burning him alive, breaking his heart in pieces. But Robb - his Robb, the only person who had ever cared about him - he was still smiling at Theon, but Theon had his hate and he needed nothing else.


End file.
